A provider of a media service, such as a subscriber television service, typically operates network elements that provide network services in support of the media service. Examples of such network services include a video-on-demand service, an interactive media guide service, an end-user device management service, an emergency alert service, an authentication service, etc. Certain features and/or operations of the media service are dependent on the network services. Because of this dependency, the operational statuses of the network services affect the features and/or operations of the media service and, consequently, the end-user experience with the media service.
Accordingly, it is desirable to a provider of the media service to monitor, maintain, and/or improve the performance of the network services. While conventional tools for monitoring, maintaining, and/or improving the performance of network services help in this regard, there is room for improvement. For example, conventional tools are not equipped to efficiently monitor certain network services in a media service network that has diverse network elements providing a variety of different network services.